


Where would you want to die?

by deadoralive0013



Category: It Follows (2014), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, for it follows, it follows AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadoralive0013/pseuds/deadoralive0013
Summary: The 'It Follows' AU that no one asked for.Viktor's life is about to change in one fateful night in ways that he could never imagine. It comes in the form of a long lost past and an unknown future. Will he be taking the chance?Basically, I used the movie's plot but set it all to happen in the span of just one night. Complete summary of this fic at the end notes.





	Where would you want to die?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-ed. I watched the movie, It Follows, last night and immediately started writing this after. If you're not familiar with the plot of the movie, it's fine. You can read as a stand alone, makes it more fun, in my opinion. However, if you want to know the plot of the movie that used here, I wrote a short summary at the end notes so head over there if you want. :)
> 
> This is my first fic for the YOI fandom so please be nice? :D

1

 

\---------------

 

_He’s cute._

Viktor, after watching the man across the bar for almost half an hour now, decided. He looked young, like he was maybe still in college; with his dark hair, blue-rimmed glasses, baggy clothes, and knitted beanie.  He was a lone figure in one of the secluded booths, fidgeting nervously with a bottle of beer while anxiously looking around the room. Viktor took a sip of his own drink as he continued to watch the man that had caught his eye before his hand unconsciously fingered the wet spot on his thigh, feeling the still cold liquid against his skin.

It was one of those Friday nights wherein he didn’t have any work to do or anyone to hang out with. Chris was on a date with his new boyfriend and Viktor didn’t want to go out of his way to ask anyone else. He finally decided to have a quick drink at the bar near his office, thinking if he should pick someone out for some fun, when the man he was currently watching literally came barrelling into him just as he was retrieving his drink from the bar. It inevitably spilled on his right thigh and a string of angry curses were beginning to leave his mouth when his eyes landed on a soft face, almost drowning in those dark brown pools behind glasses. The words got stuck in his throat.

“I’m sorry!” the other man muttered, eyes widening at Viktor’s face in a split second of possible recognition, before wildly looking around the room. Viktor’s hand that had landed on the shorter man’s shoulder to steady him was hastily brushed off before walking to a booth beside the glass window, near the back exit. Viktor was left standing alone in the middle of the bar with half of his vodka soaking his pants, speechless as he watched him go.

If it were any other night, Viktor would have been very angry. His clothes are expensive, particularly the suit he was wearing. He deliberately picked it as he had an important meeting with a client as his good looks always helped him close deals. It went exactly as he predicted, adding to his streak of career-changing successes that had lost its luster after the first few. His triumph this afternoon annoyed him. He was twenty-eight, successful, and financially stable but Viktor had never felt more _numb_ in his life. He tried to fill the hollow in his being with the typical rich-boy problem remedies: clubbing, buying things he didn’t need, nights of temporary warmth in unfamiliar sheets that only made him feel emptier. It would have been funny were it a story he heard about someone else because really, sadness without a reason? How childish. Except the sadness was so very real and relentless and it’s chafing at his being every single day. A perfect way to break that monotony wasn’t exactly to spill cold liquid at his clothes with a half-hearted apology tossed his way. He should at least be annoyed at the hassle it’s going to cause him to drive to the dry cleaners tomorrow.

But he wasn’t.

Instead, Viktor was mesmerized and intrigued, and maybe a little weak in the knees for some reason. He didn’t know the man but he was familiar. He couldn’t place his face anywhere but the look of recognition he was given earlier assured him that they’ve at least met before, even though the other man didn’t look like he wanted to talk. So Viktor watched.

Over the course of several minutes, the man did nothing but fidget and look around the room before inevitably watching the window outside. His legs bounced under the table, even after briefly getting a beer from the bar and reclaiming his secluded spot. He looked agitated and depressed, and Viktor wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and do… something.

It made Viktor want to know what he was thinking, why he looked to scared and alone. He wanted to know where they met before, because they surely have, and maybe ask him out for a nice dinner. Maybe it will help ease the worry from him.

But before he could do any of those, another man approached the booth. Viktor watched as a muscled, middle-aged man chatted up the dark haired one. He frowned at the interaction, fully expecting the other man to get rejected but instead, the younger man _smiled_ at him and slid further into the booth to make room for him.

_What the hell?_

The taller man was now wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulder, pulling him close. The dark haired man’s smile looked pained and Viktor clearly saw it when his hands clutched his beer bottle tighter. The older man appeared to be oblivious to his companion’s obvious discomfort as he leaned to whisper something in his ear that made those pale, soft-looking cheeks go pink. Viktor felt annoyed as the man laughed boisterously and the other nodded timidly.

Maybe this was a meetup. It was none of Viktor’s business what other people did even if he maybe wanted the other man for himself. They were nothing to each other. He couldn’t even remember his name. And yet, as the annoying man started to rub his nose against the side of the smaller man’s neck, Viktor couldn’t help but grab the edge of his table with white knuckles.

_It’s none of my business. It’s none of my business. It’s none of my—b_

And then he saw it: a big, fat teardrop rolling down a pretty cheek. The smaller man was looking at the ceiling, vacant eyes watching nothing as the other man buried his face in his neck, hands running up and down his arm unabashedly and uncaring of other people’s attention.

Before he knew what was doing, Viktor had crossed the short distance to the booth and had yanked the scumbag off of the distressed angel. The said heavenly being was then looking at him with big, brown eyes that made his heart skip, mouth slightly open in awe. Viktor knew at that moment that he had done the right thing, impulsiveness aside.

“Vi-Viktor”

_He does know me!_

“It’s been a while,” he improvised on the spot, plastering a big smile before glaring at the other man who was now picking himself off the floor with a look of fury on his face.

“The fuck are you doing?!” he boomed at Viktor whose face remained unintimidated.

“You’re bothering my friend,” he replied simply.

“Your friend and I have an understanding. Get lost!”

“Viktor… please…” a soft voice said and Viktor decided he wanted to hear more of it.

Viktor gently silenced him with a raised hand before facing the nuisance that had been testing his patience since earlier. “I don’t know if you’re blind or just stupid but he clearly doesn’t want you. How about you leave him be and find someone else more willing?” he said with a pleasant smile.

People were starting to look at their direction and the older man scoffed loudly, brushing imaginary dust off his jacket. “You’re more trouble than your worth!” he shot at the smaller man, making him jump, before walking out of the bar without a look back.

“No… no, no, no,” muttered the dark haired man as he slumped back into his seat, face hidden in his hands as he sunk deeper in the worn cushion.

“Hey,” Viktor said, taking the opposite seat and tentatively reaching for his arm. “Are you okay?”

“I’m horrible! I can’t do it!” said the sweet voice which was rapidly sounding more panicked with every word.

“Hey, it’s okay. He’s gone now. You don’t have to do anything you didn’t want to,” he said consolingly.

The man shook his head. “No, you don’t understand! I _wanted_ to. We were supposed to do it yesterday but I chickened out… and now Frank is pissed and probably won’t ever want to meet with me again.”

Viktor was confused. The other man clearly didn’t enjoy being touched by _Frank_ earlier so why was he so upset now? Viktor was sure that the other man looked relieved with his intervention…

“I’m really horrible. I have the worst luck! My life is pathetic and even though everything sucks, I don’t want it to end!”

The other man seemed to have lost his mind and forgotten Viktor was there as he continued to rant about his ‘miserable life,’ ‘pathetic high school crushes,’ and dying. When it ended, the man’s shoulders were shaking while his face remained buried in his hands.

“So,” Viktor began, hoping to lighten the mood, “were we classmates in high school?”

At that, the man promptly faced him with a shocked expression. It seemed like he was trying to say something but no coherent words were coming out.

“You know my name and I knew you looked familiar. Is it high school then? Can you tell me your name to help me remember?” Viktor pressed, smiling kindly but the other just shook his head again.

“Of course,” he said. His face was suddenly calm, resigned, and it made something hurt inside Viktor. “Of course, you don’t remember… no, never knew me. _Of course_.”

“Hey!” Viktor said, laughing nervously, trying to hide the panic suddenly rising in his throat. “I’m really bad with names and I am forgetful!” He could feel himself sweating as the other remained silent.

It was understandable. Viktor jumped in to a situation he didn’t understand and now he just revealed to this person that he didn’t even remember him. Viktor cursed himself for not paying attention more when he was in high school although it baffled him how his past self seemed to have missed someone like the beautiful human being in front of him.

The other sighed heavily before taking his glasses off. Viktor watched him mesmerized as he wiped the lenses with the hem of his dark shirt. By the time he was putting them back on, he was calm again. He breathed deeply before looking straight into Viktor’s fucking _soul_ and giving him a sad smile.

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki,” he told him, fingers picking at the sleeve of his shirt. “I was a year lower than you but we were both in the dance club. You probably wouldn’t remember me since you quitted after the first few meetings. It’s nice to see you again though, Viktor.”

Viktor blinked. That absolutely did nothing to help jog his memory. How was that possible?! He had spent years in the same high school with this guy yet he had no idea. All those years, wasted…

“Don’t feel bad,” Yuuri told him. “We never really talked. I just saw you dance a few times during school functions and then there were your posters when you transferred to the track team.”

Viktor swallowed and reluctantly nodded. He did dance for a couple of years before getting tired of it and trying his luck with running. It worked really well for him though he found himself missing dance from time to time. “So you’re a fan then?”

“Something like that,” Yuuri said but did not elaborate.

They settled in a comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of Yuuri taking huge gulps of his beer. Viktor silently watched him, thinking of what to say next while the other man scanned the place again, and then the street outside.

“Are you looking for someone?” he asked.

Yuuri stiffened. “No, I… yes? I don’t know.”

Viktor nodded. His heart was hammering against his chest like it was suddenly defibrillated and he gathered his courage. “Would you want to, maybe come with me?”

Yuuri’s eyes were adorably huge and wide, and his face was so pink. Viktor wanted to smother him with hugs and kisses even as he asked him, “What? Go with _you_?”

“We can do anything you want to,” Viktor found himself saying immediately. “We can have dinner, you know, catch up. And if you’re looking for something, like what that guy seemed to have been looking for in you, I can give you that too…”

Viktor trailed off unsurely at the disbelief on Yuuri’s face. “But you don’t know me. I’m not… I could be… You don’t know me,” Yuuri said.

“But I want to,” he replied softly, hoping he sounded as sincere as he felt. “We don’t need to go anywhere if you don’t want to. We can eat here! My treat, course.”

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes…_

Yuuri bit his lip looking all at once tired, happy, sad, and very adorable. He was choking back tears as he finally said, “Yes… okay. Let’s eat. I can do that.”

Viktor knew there’s a shit-eating grin on his face right now but he was so unbelievably ecstatic, he forgot to school his expression into a more composed, attractive one that other people gravitated to. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind.

 

 -------------------------

 

Yuuri barely ate half of his sandwich but he seemed genuinely happy and interested to listen to Viktor babble about what he did after high school. He told him about his track scholarship in college and then his work now. He had been living alone in this city for almost five years now and had lost track of what happened to the people in the small town where he and Yuuri spent their high school years.

Apparently, Yuuri never left until very recently and he filled him in. They laughed at some memories of mutual acquaintances and then Yuuri told him about his own work, part-time at a café before while dancing in an obscure ballet school in the neighboring town. He pointed to a battered old car parked just outside the window. Even from where he sat, Viktor could see bags and clothes sitting at the back seat. “You’re moving into the city?” he asked him, trying to sound casual.

Yuuri stared at his food for a long time before answering. “No, I’m just… visiting.”

Viktor didn’t want to probe but the urge to do so was almost overwhelming. Yuuri was so obviously keeping things from him and he wished desperately to earn his trust. It’s okay, he told himself. He had time. Even if Yuuri wasn’t staying here, they could make use of their time now and then keep in contact. Viktor won’t let things end here. “So are you planning to visit other places? Are you on vacation?” he asked.

“I’m just driving around,” Yuuri said, glancing around the bar again. “I don’t really have much time here but I’m really glad I ran into you. This is really nice.”

Viktor’s insides sank. “What? You’re leaving? When?”

“Tonight. After dinner, actually.”

“But it’s late!” he protested.

Yuuri looked uncomfortably at him. “I’m in a hurry. I can’t… stay too long.”

“Can’t?”

“Viktor, please. I… I have things I have to do.”

Viktor wanted to pull his hair in frustration. “And they can’t wait? Not even just long enough for you to not have to drive through the night?”

Yuuri looked outside the window for the nth time, scanning the street warily. There were dark circles under his eyes. His clothes looked like they missed a long needed appointment with the washing machine. Out of the blue, Yuuri suddenly asked, “Viktor, if you’re going to die tonight, where would you want to die?”

Viktor’s eyes widened. “That’s… such a morbid question.”

“But it’s nice right?” Yuuri insisted. “How many people have the chance to choose where they’re going to die anyway? It’s a luxury, really.”

“Then I want to die on the beach while the sun sets,” Viktor said, choosing to play along. “I remember my early childhood in St. Petersburg. I used to play a lot in the beach during summer even though it’s still cold and I can’t really go swimming. If I die there, at least I could look at something nice while I go, right?”

Yuuri smiled. “That’s a really good answer.”

Another bout of silence settled over them and then Yuuri spoke again, still facing the street.

“I’m afraid they can’t wait,” he said with that same air of resignation. Viktor should have known.

He sighed deeply before gathering Yuuri’s hands in his, startling the other man. “Can I be honest with you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri whipped his eyes from the glass and nodded.

“I think you’re tired,” Viktor began. “I think that you’re running away from someone? You’re in some sort of trouble. I won’t ask so you don’t need to tell me anything but I’ll be damned if I let you drive out there in your condition.”

“You don’t have to do that. You don’t know what—k”

“Let me finish,” Viktor cut off his protests. “I want to help, in any way I can, in any way that you would let me. Do you understand?”

Yuuri looked like he had more protests but he bit them back. He stared at their joined hands, thinking silently again before speaking. “Then… can I use your computer?”

“My computer?”

Yuuri immediately blushed and hurriedly added, “Just to email my family! I lost my phone the other day with my wallet so I can’t really afford renting a computer. I promise I will be quick!”

Yuuri’s outburst begged more questions than answers but Viktor simply nodded. “Okay. Then we’re going over to my place. It’s not very far but we’ll have to drive a few minutes.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri breathed in relief.

Viktor nodded with a smile. “Let me just settle our bill,” he said and fished his wallet. As he was getting the money however, he heard a panicked shriek from Yuuri and then the man was suddenly bolting for the back door. “Yuuri!” he called after him but he was already gone. Viktor cursed and threw the cash on the table before running after him.

The door led to a dark alley, deserted save for a couple of smokers and hidden bodies intertwined in the shadows. He could see Yuuri running towards the main street, stumbling slightly against garbage bins and he followed. His old instincts kicked in, giving him the familiar speed he once knew so well and easily catching up with Yuuri just as the other man was nearing the corner. He grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him back, throwing the other man off balance and onto the filthy ground.

“Sorry!” Viktor mumbled as he grabbed him by the arm to help him up but Yuuri struggled violently.”Yuuri! What’s wrong?”

His eyes were wild as he looked back at the alley leading to the bar and he yanked his arm out of Viktor’s grasp. “No! No!” he shrieked as he struggled to get up.

Viktor glanced back too, following Yuuri’s gaze in bewilderment. “Yuuri! What’s wrong? Please, there’s nothing there! Why are you so afrai—“

The rest of his words didn’t make it out as he watched in plain sight how Yuuri’s head was suddenly violently yanked back by an invisible force, knocking him flat against the pavement. Viktor heard the sickening sound of Yuuri’s head clashing against the hard ground and his pained groan before Yuuri was getting up. No, he was _being held up_ , by the neck, and he desperately clawed at invisible hands raising him higher and higher until his feet were off the ground, kicking and struggling in the air.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called in horror and disbelief.

_Something is killing him and I can’t see it._

“Vik… tor,” Yuuri choked out. His eyes were becoming hazy with the lack of breath.

In panic, Viktor threw himself against the space where Yuuri’s invisible assailant was supposed to be and was even more surprised when his body hit something solid. Yuuri fell down, finally free and Viktor didn’t think twice before grabbing him and all but carried him as fast as he could. Once they reached Yuuri’s car, he slumped its owner, who was still coughing violently in desperate attempt to catch his breath, against the side and searched his pockets for the keys. Thankfully, Yuuri still had the sense to dive for it in his back pocket and shoved it against Viktor’s hand.

“Drive. Quick,” he croaked, already making his way to the passenger seat.

Viktor backed Yuuri’s car out of the parking lot in record time and soon they were on the highway. They were both silent save for their noisy breaths as Viktor focused on driving down the familiar roads to his apartment. Yuuri remained silent beside him, clutching his neck as he watched the window.

It made more sense now, why Yuuri looked on the edge throughout his time at the bar and his reluctance to tell Viktor anything. He had been so very vague earlier in all his answers and he understood now. Viktor wouldn’t have believed it himself if he hadn’t seen what saw. The look of terror in Yuuri’s eyes was devastating as he was almost killed by the invisible force back in the alley. It was real, just as real as the red marks he could see peeking out of Yuuri’s jacket.

“Will it follow you to my house too?” he asked.

“Yes but it will take some time,” Yuuri replied in a shaky voice.

He nodded at the road. “Okay. Okay. That’s good. How long will it take?”

“Depends,” Yuuri said. “Where are we going?”

“To my place. It’s up town.”

Yuuri nodded. “A few hours maybe.”

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. When Viktor finally parked in front of a modern looking building, Yuuri asked, “Is there… a fire exit at your place?”

He nodded. “There is. And there’s a ladder at the balcony too. It will lead you to the back alley of the building.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m just going to send my email and then I promise I’ll leave,” he said. “It won’t hurt you. It’s just after me so…”

Viktor shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Come on up?”

For the first time since they left the bar, they were both smiling.

 

 -------------------------

 

Viktor busied himself with making tea while Yuuri typed his email on Viktor’s computer in the living room. Whatever that emailed contained must have been important for the other man to all but plead to Viktor. He didn’t seem like the person who would impose on anyone unless he really needed it. By the time he brought the tea to the living room, Yuuri was pushing the laptop away and was discreetly wiping his eyes. He had cried again.

“Tea?” Viktor offered as he put the tray down.

“I shouldn’t stay,” he said.

“I insist. Please,” Viktor said and pushed a steaming cup in front of Yuuri.

“Thank you.”

They drank in silence though Yuuri would occasionally stand and scan the streets below through the window. Viktor’s heart broke at realizing the magnitude of what the other was dealing with. He wanted to help. He was scared but he was scared _for Yuuri_ , more than anything. “So what’s your plan?”

Yuuri turned his eyes from the window to look at Viktor. “My plan?”

“This thing that’s after you,” he continued, absently looking at the still on laptop and seeing Japanese characters on an email page he couldn’t read, “how are you planning to stop it?”

Yuuri sighed before moving to drag a chair to the door and jamming it against the knob. “There’s really no stopping it,” he said. “I can only keep trying to run away from it. It’s what I’ve been doing for the past months.”

“Can you see it?” Viktor asked and he nodded. “What does it look like?”

Yuuri laughed bitterly. “It always looks like a person but it can change its form. Sometimes it’s a little girl or an old man. Sometimes, it takes the form of someone I know. Once, it took on the form of my mother. It was horrible. I think it deliberately does that sometimes.”

“Why?”

“To hurt me? To get close to me? I don’t really know. But I can always tell it’s the entity. It would always zero in on me in a crowd and then walk straight to me, always just… walking.”

It was really horrible. Viktor could only imagine being stalked day and night. It was no wonder Yuuri looked so exhausted. “How come I can’t see it?”

“I don’t know. I’ve always seen it since it started coming after me. I guess that’s just how it is… but you believe me right? You saw what happened outside the bar?”

“I do,” Viktor said firmly. “I believe you.”

“Thank you,” he said. “I’ve been running away for so long, seeing it while others just pass by it, sometimes I think I’ve gone crazy. It’s nice to hear someone telling me it was really there, that I wasn’t making things up in my head.”

“You’re not crazy, Yuuri. I’ve seen what it did to you,” he said. “Have you tried killing it?”

Yuuri walked towards the balcony door and inspected the surrounding. “Many times. I’ve tried stabbing it, shooting it, burning it, running it over with my car. Nothing seems to work. I don’t know much about it but I do know that it always finds me in the end, sometimes longer than before but it always does. It’s not going to stop until I’m dead.”

“How did it find you?” Viktor asked.

“Someone… passed it on to me,” Yuuri replied and there was a soft ding: an email notification on the screen. “Was that…?”

“Yes,” Viktor said and then Yuuri was walking back to the couch. He sat beside Viktor as he read through a message, tearing up as he did. Viktor gave in to the urge and placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, his heart warming when he felt Yuuri leaning against his touch. “What is it?”

“Can I stay a bit longer?” Yuuri asked. “I emailed my sister in Japan and she said she’s going to set a Skype chat with me at the house with our parents. She’s on the way home but she won’t be there for another hour at least. I know I said I’ll leave immediately but I really want to see them before I… It’s been so long.”

“Of course, Yuuri. Take all the time you need,” Viktor told him. “In fact, why don’t you go and take a bath while I prepare something to eat? You barely touched your food earlier. It might help clear your mind.”

“But my clothes—a”

“I’ll get them for you.”

“No! Don’t open the door! Please!” Yuuri yelled as he grabbed Viktor’s sleeve just as he was about to rise from the couch. “Don’t leave. Please…”

“Okay,” he said and gave the hand clutching his him a squeeze. “I won’t. I’ll just get some clothes you can borrow, okay?” When Yuuri didn’t move, he encircled the other man with his arms and held him tight for a long time, running a hand up and down his back soothingly. “You’re okay. You’re going to be fine. You’re safe here.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said and reluctantly let him go. “Thank you, Viktor. You’re so kind to me even though we don’t know each other.”

“Hey,” he said, tilting Yuuri’s chin up to meet his gaze, “it’s not too late to start, yes? You’ll be alright. We’ll figure it out. I won’t let it hurt you.”

Yuuri nodded and with trembling lips he said, “I… I won’t forget you.”

Viktor smiled widely and then pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before hastily rising and retrieving a towel and a change of clothes. Yuuri was left stunned on the couch, blushing madly as he accepted them with stiff arms when Viktor came back. He ushered Yuuri to the bathroom, feeling giddy despite the horror that was looming at them.

“Leave your clothes in the hamper and I’ll run them later in the machine. I’ll get dinner ready, okay?”

Viktor rarely cooked but he thankfully knew a few simple recipes. He decided to make a hot pot of soup and brought out the loaf of bread he bought this morning. As he started to work, he could hear the water running from the bathroom and he tried not to imagine the naked body standing under the spray of his own shower. It was a hard task but he managed to distract himself by running searches on the internet on his phone about the being that was following Yuuri.

After some time, Yuuri emerged from the bathroom in Viktor’s shirt and cotton pants, both being a little to big for his shorter frame. The pants’ legs pooled around his ankles and the neck of the shirt hung low beneath Yuuri’s collar bones. He sat in front of the laptop again, towelling his hair and Viktor could see the miniscule droplets of water running down his slender nape. Viktor’s thoughts were starting to wander to less virtuous thoughts when he spotted the ends of the fresh red marks, angry and standing out on the skin of Yuuri’s neck. He immediately scooped the soup into two bowls and carried the food to the coffee table where Yuuri was waiting for his sister’s Skype call.

“Eat,” he ordered as he set it down before going to the medicine cabinet and retrieving his first aid kit. He plopped back down beside Yuuri who had downed half his bowl and was now munching on a piece of bread. Viktor placed the first aid kit beside the laptop and turned towards him. “Let me see your neck,” he told Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded reluctantly and placed the bowl down. They both shifted closer until their thighs were touching. Viktor gingerly pulled the shirt’s neck down and saw the clear marks on Yuuri’s skin. It was big and looked painful. He gave it a tentative touch with his fingertips and Yuuri winced slightly.

“Sorry,” Viktor said softly before clearing his throat. “Can you um, take off your shirt? The wound runs down at the left side of your neck to your shoulder.”

“O-Okay,” Yuuri muttered, not meeting his eyes. He was blushing and Viktor swallowed as he watched him pull the shirt over his head, completely baring him above the waist.

Yuuri was slender and slightly muscled, clearly from his dancing. Viktor ran his hand down smooth, pale skin marred by smatters of bruises and cuts across Yuuri’s torso. His finger followed down a trail of long scratches that ran from Yuuri’s right lower rib and down to his side. Yuuri shivered lightly, digging his finger on his own thighs.

“Where did you get this?” Viktor asked lowly.

“The thing tried to grab me from behind uh, two weeks ago?” the other answered, attempting to look casual but the blush dusting his cheeks, Viktor found in quiet amusement, ran down to his chest. “It doesn’t really hurt anymore. Just the uh, one from earlier…”

“So many marks,” he murmured as he continued to trail his fingers on his skin, brushing lightly but deliberately. He was angry but at the same time, he wanted to touch, touch, touch. His hands finally settled, one on Yuuri’s waist and the other on the newest mark on his neck, trailing lightly before settling at the back of Yuuri’s head. He stared into dark brown eyes as he slowly leaned closer. “Yuuri”

“Viktor,” the other breathed, voice hitching as Viktor’s lips touched the mark in a soft but unmistakable kiss. Yuuri’s hands found themselves on Viktor’s shoulders, neither pushing him away nor pulling him in. “Don’t,” Yuuri said softly. “We shouldn’t.”

“You don’t want me?” he asked even as he pressed a kiss at Yuuri’s jaw, feeling the pulse jump rapidly against the pad of his thumb where he was holding him.

“It’s not that,” Yuuri said, trying half-heartedly to break away from Viktor.

“Then it shouldn’t matter,” Viktor said, planting another kiss at the other side of Yuuri’s neck. He smelled like Viktor’s shampoo. “Tell me you want me, Yuuri.”

“I…” Yuuri tried as Viktor began to suck at his skin. His eyes fluttered close, baring his neck unconsciously to Viktor. “I’ve always… admired you… back in high school. Your dancing, it uh, inspired me to pursue mine.”

Yuuri’s breathy confession only fuelled Viktor’s burning desire. He tugged off his own shirt, tossing it aside carelessly before continuing to mouth on Yuuri’s skin. He smiled against Yuuri’s throat as he felt hesitant fingers brush through his hair and he quickly pulled Yuuri by the waist and onto his lap. Yuuri blindly straddled him, arms looping around Viktor’s neck as their bare chests press against each other.

“I want you, Yuuri. I want to get to know you. I want to see you dance,” he said against his ear and then they were kissing, hot mouths moving against each other, tongues sliding and touching wetly. Viktor pulled Yuuri in by the nape to press their mouths even closer and Yuuri moaned against the kiss, fingers digging into Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor’s hands then trailed up and down Yuuri’s bare back, tracing his spine and then sides, gently squeezing his hips before tentatively dipping two fingers inside the waistband of his pants.

Yuuri pulled away from the kiss but their foreheads remained touching as he panted and adjusted himself on Viktor’s lap so he was sitting directly on Viktor’s unmistakable arousal. “Viktor,” he breathed out, eyes fluttering open to look back Viktor’s blues.

“Can I?” Viktor asked, tugging at the waistband meaningfully. Yuuri nodded and then they were sealing their mouths together again, Yuuri’s lips parting at the prodding tip of Viktor’s tongue to deepen the kiss. Yuuri’s mouth was sweet, kisses shy but sure at the same time. It made Viktor want to keep him, away from the rest of the world and yes, even from that thing that was following him. Yuuri squirmed, moaning lightly into his mouth as both of Viktor’s hands slipped inside his waistband, rubbing and squeezing the smooth globes of his ass.

Spit was trailing down the corners of Yuuri’s pink mouth when they finally parted for air, sparkling strings of it connecting their mouths as they panted. Viktor did not give him much time to recover though, immediately latching onto one nipple while his finger lightly ran at the cleft of Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Vi-Viktor!” Yuuri whined.

“We can have this. Please, Yuuri, tell me you want this,” Viktor pleaded.

That, however, was apparently the wrong thing to say as it suddenly broke the through the haze of Yuuri’s lust and he was pushing Viktor away. His face suddenly looked horrified and he quickly got off Viktor’s lap, almost stumbling clumsily in his haste to get away.

“Wait, Yuuri,” Viktor protested but didn’t stop him, afraid that he had somehow crossed a line. “What’s wrong?”

Yuuri settled on the armchair across Viktor, ignoring Viktor’s frown. “God, I’m so stupid!”

“You’re not stupid, Yuuri. I want you. Please tell me what’s bothering you.”

Yuuri pulled at his hair. “You asked me how it found me. It was _transferred_ to me… by my boyfriend.”

“What?!” Viktor asked angrily.

“Well, he really wasn’t my boyfriend. He just dated me long enough so he could transfer the curse to me,” Yuuri explained sadly. “It was a few months ago. A fellow from dance school started talking to me and eventually took me out on dates. I thought he really liked me, you know? But then once we had sex, he was suddenly gone. He stopped coming to dance school and I later found out that he moved out of town. He left me a letter however, explaining that he transferred the curse to me, and that he was sorry. I was so angry that I didn’t believe him but then things started happening and I took his words more seriously. He told me not to get myself killed because then the thing will be coming back to stalk him and instead just try to pass the curse to someone else.”

“Pass it to… someone else?” Viktor asked uncertainly.

“Through sex.”

Viktor was frozen. “You mean—”

“Yes, if we have sex, then I pass the thing to you. I’m still going to see it and come after me when it kills you but not while you’re still alive,” Yuuri said bluntly. “And I almost did. I’m sorry, Viktor.”

Yuuri stood to fetch his shirt and hastily put it on. He went back to the window again and absently fidgeted with the hem of Viktor’s shirt. “I’m horrible, you know? I almost passed the curse to another person.”

“Who?”

“Frank,” Yuuri replied simply. “I was so tired. And scared. I want to get rid of it so yesterday, I went to a club where I met Frank. We danced and I tried to seduce him. He was going to take me to a hotel but I got cold feet and backed out. That’s why I waited for him in the bar today. But then I met you there… and in the end, I couldn’t do it.”

“Yuuri…”

“You really believed I was in trouble, didn’t you?” he said with a laugh. “But in reality, I was the horrible one. What kind of person would want to give this curse to anyone?!”

Viktor frowned. Yuuri wasn’t being fair. “You’re only human. And that guy gave it to you.”

“I still shouldn’t have tried passing it onto Frank!” Yuuri snapped. “Or you…”

“Yuuri, don’t—”

At that moment, the laptop rang off to let them know of an incoming Skype call. Yuuri quickly wiped the tears with the back of his hand and fixed his hair as he walked to the front of the computer. Viktor stood in the guise of clearing up the bowls to give Yuuri some privacy as the call started.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Viktor retrieved Yuuri’s clothes after a tumble in the machine. He absently started to fold it, vaguely hearing Yuuri’s soft voice muttering in cheerful Japanese. He tried not to intrude but the happy tone in Yuuri’s words kept calling out to him. Something was wrong, he could tell, even if he couldn’t understand a word of their conversation.

Would Yuuri at least stay the night? He pondered whether or not he should ready the guest room. Maybe Yuuri wouldn’t mind sleeping in his bed beside Viktor? Even if he was planning to return to Japan, Viktor could always follow him there, right? It may be a bad time for Yuuri to start a relationship but it was all the more reason for Viktor to stay with him and protect him. He was already planning to call Chris in the morning to ask his boyfriend, a private investigator for help. He could then take a vacation leave since he hadn’t taken one since he started working. They’re going to find a way through this thing together.

As soon as the call ended however, Yuuri came padding into the laundry room. He was wearing a determined expression, all traces of tears erased. “I’m going,” he announced without preamble.

“Where to?” Viktor numbly.

“My family booked me a flight to Japan. I’ll be going home,” he said as he promptly retrieved his clothes from Viktor and made his way to the bathroom. When he emerged, he was back in his old, freshly laundered clothes.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said as he hugged the smaller man from behind. “I… want you to know that despite everything that happened, this night was the happiest for me in a long time because I found you. I wish I could turn back time and became friends with you in high school.”

“Me too, Viktor,” Yuuri said, leaning back against his shoulder.

“You don’t have to go, but I understand that you must. But this, what we have, it’s not going to end just because this thing is following you,” Viktor continued and he could feel Yuuri’s breathing become uneven. “I want to go with you. I want to help you. I know we can figure it out… together.”

“Together?” Yuuri choked.

“Together.”

Whatever composure Yuuri mustered to gather earlier crumbled as tears started to spill from his eyes. He turned in Viktor’s arms so they could hug properly, enjoying each other’s warmth.

“Then I’ll wait for you in Hasetsu,” Yuuri said with a wide smile.

“Hasetsu?”

“My home town,” he explained. He then caught Viktor’s face in his hands, tenderly stroking his cheeks before pressing a kiss to his lips, soft and sweet. “I wish we had more time.”

“We’ll have time. I can always go with you now.”

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head. “Do you have a visa?”

“Yuuri!”

He giggled happily before fishing out his keys from Viktor’s crystal bowl near the door. “I have to go or I’ll be late for my flight.”

“I’ll drive you there.”

“No,” Yuuri told him. “It’ll just make it harder for me to leave. I’ll be fine.”

Viktor nodded. He might not let Yuuri go either. “Then message me once you land. My number is in your pocket,” he said with a sad smile.

“I will.”

“What time is your flight again?”

They both glanced at the clock. It was almost five in the morning.

“My plane leaves at six,” Yuuri told him, smiling. “Just in time for a sunset, I think.”

It would be several minutes later, after Yuuri had left when Viktor would finally remember something very important. He would remember Yuuri telling him that he had lost his phone _and_ his wallet. How would he pay for the other fees? Viktor would then reach for the laptop to try and email Yuuri’s sister and find the one of the tabs from Yuuri’s searches showing search results on the nearest beach around Viktor’s building.

Cold dread would quickly crawl up his spine. Without anymore thoughts, Viktor would grab his phone and car keys before dashing out of the door.

 

 ---------------------------------

 

Next chapter really soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri was cursed to be followed by a walking entity, invisible to everyone but him until it kills him. There's only one way to get rid of the entity which is to pass it on to another... by having sex. Yuuri meets Viktor in a bar where he was attempting to do just that.


End file.
